Comfort
by WordsFromCielo
Summary: When you want to build something permanent, don't you need to feel comfortable? Disclaimer, All Rights Reserved to the genius who wrote PJaTO, Rick Riordan


_Comfort_

_Percy's POV_

I woke up with the feeling of someone sneaking into my cabin. Being a demigod i was on high alert. I didn't know who or what it was. I reached for Riptide which was right underneath my pillow.I was prepared to strike until I heard a small sniffle. I knew that sniffle. I was the only person in the world who could ever be able to hear that sniffle and live. This sniffle was followed by a small cry,

"Percy." I shifted and sat up. All i could see was a head of blond curly hair.

"Annabeth, come here." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. I patted her head and made small circle on her back. She was beginning to tear up. I could feel the tears on my bare skin, because me being a guy, and it being summer, I was in nothing but my pajama bottoms.

She slowly started to cry and cry even more. My heart felt a stinging feeling. I hated seeing her like this, it was rare that Annabeth would be like this, but she was. I was the only person who she would go to, which I think is pretty awesome. But right now, I really needed her to stop crying because I want to see nothing but happiness in those stormy grey eyes and a smile on her cute lips.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked as I held her tighter. She responded with her head shaking, meaning "no"

"Okay" so I just held on to her tightly and waited for her to tell me what happened.

After a couple minutes of silence and tears, she shifted a bit, so I pulled her more into the bed so she could feel more comfortable. She let me do this and wiped her eyes.

"I'm such a baby" she said wiping her eyes and giving me a half hearted smile. Before I could speak, she continued her sentence.

"Just because I have a bad dream, I come running, crying to you Seaweed Brain. You were probably dreaming about Calypso or Rachel or something." She smiled, but I knew it wasn't real, it was her fake smile. I know how she really smiles, and it's beautiful.

I looked at her and scrunched my eyebrows together. "You look cute when you do that." she said.

"What makes you think I was dreaming of Calypso or Rachel? And more importantly what was your dream about?" I looked at her stormy grey's with curiosity and worry.

"Because you were on her island, come on Percy, any guy would want to be on that island and have a beautiful girl all over him. And Rachel is a mortal, any demi-god wants to be normal."

"Well, I'm not just any guy Annabeth, I'm your best friend, and I'm your Seaweed Brain. Sure they're pretty-"

"See, even a Kelp Head like you thinks they're pretty." I gently cupped her face and made her look at my eyes.

"Yes that's true, but why would I want to be on that island with a pretty girl, if I have the most beautiful, brave, intelligent, kick-ass girl waiting for me here? And why would I want to be normal? Why would I choose Calypso, or Rachel over you? I am friends with those girls. JUST FRIENDS. And I wouldn't trade my life for anything. Yeah sure you can be on an island, or be normal, but where's the fun in that? I don't want a girl all over me, I want her to fight with me and call me dumb. I don't want to be with a normal girl out on a date, I want to be with a girl who can kick my ass when it comes to being smart, and sword fighting. I don't want any other girl but my Wise Girl. Nobody else but you."

I rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs and waited for her response. She just looked into my eyes and said nothing. I waited until I felt a warm pair of lips on top of mine. I responded as if it was my instinct and moved my hands to her back. Our lips molded together, as if they were made for each other. I felt her hands go into my hair and mess it up even more than it already was. I would've wanted to stay like that a little more but she pulled away.

"You know for a Seaweed Brain, you really have a way with words." she smiled hugging me tightly.

"And for a Wise Girl, you sure can be blind." I chuckled.

"Well I don't know what goes on in that brain of yours." she pulled back from the hug and poked my temple lightly.

"Yeah no one does, but what happened in your dream?" I asked

"I just saw this guy that I really like being dragged away from me. And I felt uneasy." She said matter-of-fact like.

"Oh, well that guy must be lucky. Well, REALLY LUCKY to have a girl like you have a crush on him." I lay down on my back with my hands behind my head.

"He is, and I'm glad I know he like's me back." she beamed. "Percy."

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind." she said as she lay down next to me putting her head on my chest. Her fingers where dancing to a beat on top of my chest. I was filled with her smell, her lemon shampoo.

"What is it? I wanna know." I put my arms around her giving her a slight squeeze while breathing in her scent.

"I just feel more at ease when you're around. I feel comfortable." she gave out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah well you have to if you wanna build something permanent." I said.

"Yup, something permanent with a complete Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, that hurts Wise Girl, hurts a lot."

"Yeah well suck it up, be a man."

"I am a man." She inhaled and let out another sigh.

"I find comfort in this, in us I mean." she said

"Yeah me too, hey tomorrow you wanna-" I stopped mid sentence because I could hear a small cute little snore coming from the girl who is now my girlfriend. Annabeth Chase is my girlfriend. Gods that is nice to say/think.

I kissed the her forehead, "Yeah this will definitely become permanent, Annabeth. I promise."

**Hey Guys! I hope you really like my first story! This is of course a one-shot. I am thinking of a story that I might post up later on in the month. So review this and I might just put it up. ****Photo creds go to burdgebug on deviantart.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cielo **


End file.
